


Thermos

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fear, Holy Water, M/M, Soho London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: Aziraphale decides to give Crowley the holy water





	Thermos

Crowley had always been one for grand gestures and shy smiles and showed no signs of moderating the drama with which he moved through the world.   
Two decades ago he’d claimed not to feel the second degree burns that had blistered on his feet days after that night in the church. Aziraphale couldn’t heal them, but despite the demon’s protests made up a cold compress and let him sleep on the couch.

And now he was robbing a church. When Aziraphale had first got wind of this plan he had panicked. This meant Crowley had reason to believe that Hell would be coming after him and, to borrow a phrase, did not set his life at a pin’s fee. He’d had a bit of a cry to try to calm down and rang Crowley’s flat. He didn’t answer the phone. He picked up his key ring, including a set of keys to the Bentley and the Mayfair flat and unconsciously held them it so tightly they left an imprint on his hand. He reached out with his mind for Crowley’s aura, the color of the afterglow of a firework on the sky, the feeling of the wind picking up on a warm day and found him in an old pub a few blocks away. 

Aziraphale’s eyes fell on his favorite thermos by the edge of sink. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this. But one thought of someone Crowley had recruited thinking it might be a laugh to get him wet in the church that night was all he needed. He filled the thermos, not all the way, and set about blessing it. 

It wasn’t considered good form, or even an acceptable thing to do to track someone down by their aura, but Aziraphale was scared for Crowley’s existence. His best friend. The only one he knew he could count on. He had to do what he could to keep him safe. He hoped Crowley would see it that way. He screwed the lid of the thermos on tightly and added an extra seal so it couldn’t come unscrewed by accident. 

Climbing into the Bentley to wait was perhaps a bit much but he thought the young man from some part of Scotland might be propositioning Crowley and he didn’t want to interfere. 

Some wild, terrified part of Aziraphale wanted to hold Crowley tightly and tell him it was going to be okay. That he didn’t have to be afraid. But he couldn’t do that, because it wasn’t true and Crowley was right to be afraid. So he just handed over the thermos and another piece of his heart and turned down his offer to go anywhere he wanted.


End file.
